Call Me Maybe?
by GrayBlueSky
Summary: Don't expect anything. And don't get your hopes up. Not everything is a fairy tale, and there's not always a happy ending. Sometimes, the princess doesn't need the prince, but to learn to love herself. But on that day, I'd been just a girl with a crush on her Starbucks barista.


Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail!

Call Me Maybe?

Chapter 1: Just a Weirdo

* * *

 _Lucy~_

 _(XXX) XXX-XXXX_

 _Hey, just a weirdo handing out her number, lol._

 _Call me maybe? (Or text?)_

 _I'm referencing the song, you know. Yeah, I'm a loser._

Sighing, I folded back the note and shoved it on the back pocket of my jeans before glancing over at the counter, where the cute barista from the Starbucks I visited quite frequently to study was working. His dark green eyes caught mine then and I almost shrieked as I looked down at my laptop and pretended to study.

Yeah, I had a pathetic crush on a pink (yes, pink!) haired Starbucks barista.

I'd been coming to this same Starbucks to study for the past month. Which means I've had a hopeless crush on the barista for a month now. Blowing my bangs from my eyes, I frowned down at my notes and then glanced over to the counter. He was taking someone's order, a bright, toothy smile- like always- adorning his face as he greeted the customers. My cheeks flushed and I looked down as my heartbeats thumped loudly in my ears.

I'd written three different notes tonight, planning to give one of them to him. It was silly, but deep down in my gut I felt like he maybe too, liked me? Maybe I was just going crazy and imagining things, but I'd caught him staring a couple of times. Or maybe I was just staring at him so much that I was making stories up and he was just checking on the store. But, he had also memorized my name. And again, I could be crazy, but he said my name so much. Even greeted me when I'd come in!

I know I've been coming a lot and all (and no, not just to see him, I'm not a stalker!).

Though, I have come a couple of times even when I didn't have much homework and just ended up reading ahead and taking notes (which I had to thank him for, cause now I'm ahead in almost all of my classes and doing great).

I smiled down at my notes as I thought about the night I'd first seen him.

My best friend, Levy, had asked me to come study with her after school and since I had nothing better to do on a Thursday night, I'd agreed.

We were in the middle of a conversation, both mocking and laughing at Levy's boyfriend's idiocy, when I caught sight of him. Tears had gathered in the corners of my eyes from the laughter and I cleaned them away as I stared at him. His pink hair caught my attention first, then the bright smile he was giving customers as he took their order.

"He's cute." I mumbled without thinking, still staring at him (yeah, I have no tact).

"Who is?" I'd heard Levy ask and I broke my gaze away from the cute barista to turn to my friend.

"Pink haired barista." I shrugged and she looked over and smirked.

"I dare you to walk over and get something." She was grinning widely at me and I tapped my pen on my notebook and smiled.

"Alright." She blinked down at my response and this time I smirked.

I didn't think about it twice as I approached the counter.

He was smiling as I approached, "Hello, what can I get for you?"

I smiled back, my cheeks burning as I answered, "A grande passion tea, sweetened please."

"Your name?" He then asked, picking up a cup and a sharpie marker, ready to scribble my name. I blinked my eyes up at him, my brown eyes locking on his dark green eyes as I answered without breaking eye contact, "Lucy."

He smiled a toothy smile, my heart thumping madly in my ears as he said, "Alright, Lucy. I'll have this right up for you."

And I never had to say my name to him again. He memorized it and my favorite drink.

The second time I came I was surprised to find him smiling when my eyes caught his. "Hey Lucy. How are you?"

And I could barely hear myself respond over the loud thumping of my heart in my ears.

I'd thought he was just being nice, so I disregarded the small hints. But as I continued coming, he became friendlier.

"You've memorized my name… I come here a lot, huh?" I'd mumbled and he'd only chuckled and shrugged.

"Just enough." He answered and I smiled up at him, nodding as I finished paying for my drink.

My heart thump madly in my ears as his long fingers brushed mine and I glanced up at him to find his contagious grin already gracing his lips. That was when I'd finally dared myself to glance at his chest, where a fun name tag had his name scribbled in chalk.

I smiled and turned around to head towards my table and wait for my tea. The next thing I knew, I was at Starbucks for the next hour scribbling 'Natsu' on my notes as I glanced up at the counter, ever so often catching his dark green eyes on me. But then again, could have been my imagination.

Before tonight, last week to be exact, I had come to this same Starbucks and was happy to see him again (I'm not a stalker, I swear!). I'll just say this now, to give myself a peace of mind, this Starbucks was the closest to my house. So, I come here to save gas! Not to stalk the cute barista!

But back to the point, last week was when I decided maybe giving him my number tonight was not a totally crazy idea. Maybe he found me attractive too? And maybe he didn't have a girlfriend and didn't find me giving him my number totally random and desperate?

I sighed, blowing the bangs out of my eyes as I tapped my fingers on my cheek. This was all wishful thinking, I knew that.

But that night, I was- surprisingly- concentrated on my homework (as I was supposed to every other night, but you know, I'm a romantic) and didn't see him walking from behind the counter and towards my table.

He wasn't approaching me, however. I was seated by the exit so he had to walk passed me to go out to his break.

And just before he passed my table I looked up and caught his dark green eyes on mine. My eyes widened when he sent me that cute toothy grin of his my way. "Hey Lucy."

My heart was beating so loudly, thumping madly in my ears, that I could barely hear myself respond. "Hi Natsu."

His grin only widened and he nodded before stepping out, my eyes following the back of his head as he stepped out into the cold night.

Sighing, I covered my flustered face, my hands shaking as I blinked my eyes down at my computer. I felt like I was in high school all over again, crushing on the cute guy from my calculus class rather than a grown ass women in her 20s.

And that's when I heard the door behind me open again, the cold night's breeze hitting the back of my exposed neck and my long blonde hair that'd been tight up on a ponytail blowing slightly with the breeze.

Natsu had walked back in, going straight towards the counter and a few seconds coming back out from the back room, wearing a sheepish smile as he waved at his smirking friends behind the counter.

His eyes fell on mine then, and he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, his pace slowing down as his passed my table. He waved the keys he was holding onto before telling me, "Kinda need this to get into my car."

I grinned and nodded, a soft giggle escaping me as I agreed with him. "Yeah, kinda think you do."

And that's why I am here today, tapping my pencil idly against my notebook, folding and refolding that stupid note I'd written up to hand to him tonight as I kept glancing up at the counter, where he was busy working and attending to customers.

Looking down at my phone, I sighed as I realized it was almost ten at night, and I should probably get going as I had class early in the morning.

Signing, I stood up and packed up my things, shoving the note on the back pocket of my jeans.

I was about to step out and go home when I got a call from Levy.

"What's up?" I answered, sitting back down on the table I'd been studying- or at least trying to, but who was I kidding- and tapped my fingers on the table as she simply said, "Passion tea, VENTI! I am dying! Studying last minute for midterms and I need something sweet!"

I rolled my eyes, typical Levy, really. But I loved her so I could never say no. "Alright, getting it right now. I'll meet you home in a bit."

She was quite for a second before asking, "Did you give it to him?"

I knew she was talking about the note and simply answered, "No."

Glancing up at the counter, I noticed that he was crouched down and taking notes on a notebook that lay on top of the counter. My cheeks flushed with color as I realized how cute he looked.

Levy distracted me then when she sighed from the other end. "You know, you can't keep this up forever. May as well just go for it. And if you get rejected, then just think that there are plenty of fish in the sea and he's missing out from a mermaid."

I could feel the wink she was probably sending me and I snorted. "Shut up. I'll see you soon."

And with that I ended the call, Levy yelling to not forget her tea. Shoving my phone away, I made my way towards the counter.

My heart was beating loudly in my chest, but at this point I was already used to this reaction every time I came up to order something.

His eyes caught mine as I was approaching the counter and he quickly stood up and gave me my favorite toothy grin.

"Hey Lucy. What can I get for you?"

I smiled back up at him, my cheeks feeling like they'd burn off as I answered, "Hey. Venti passion tea, sweetened please."

He nodded and I looked down to take out a five dollar bill when I heard him say, "Alright, it's gonna be two dollars."

My eyes widened as they locked on his. "What?" I looked up at the price boards sitting behind him and shook my head, knowing quite well that drink was not two dollars. "Why two dollars? That's…"

He stopped me before I could continue rambling, my cheeks only getting darker with the second, "It's two dollars for you."

He grinned widely down at me while my eyes only widened more, if possible. "But… why?"

I'd never been so confused. I felt like it was a dream, as cheesy as it may sound. But for a moment, I couldn't stop thinking about the note that was shoved on my jeans' back pocket or that maybe, just maybe, he too could have a little crush on me.

He shrugged, his cheeks dusting pink? I blinked my eyes up at him as he grinned down at me. "You're really nice. So yeah."

I don't know how long my wide eyes held his before, without thinking twice and changing my mind, I reached behind me and pulled the crumpled note from my pocket and handed it to him.

He took it without asking any questions and I didn't break eye contact as I told him, "Don't throw that out."

I grinned when he chuckled and his grin widened so much I felt like my heart would just jump right out of my chest. "Of course not."

And so, that's how after paying for Levy's tea and getting a cute smile from my favorite barista and a, "Have a good night." I walked- or more realistically speaking, skipped- to my car and with shaking hands called my best friend as I bounced up and down in my car telling her detail by detail what had happened.

When I got to our apartment and again re-told the story to Levy and her annoying boyfriend, I left to my room and just laid on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

My cheeks were still warm and heart hadn't slowed down one bit. Was it a dream? I could only hope not. Because these kind of stuff didn't happen in real life. Just in movies and well, not to me?

I sighed and then smiled widely as I replayed everything that had happened that night in my head.

It was almost midnight when I was making my way to bed. And just when I was getting comfortable and pulling the sheets over me, I heard my phone ring.

My eyes widened at the thought of who could be texting me and I quickly stood up from bed and grabbed my phone from my nightstand.

And I couldn't feel my cheeks at how hard I was grinning at seeing who the text I'd gotten was from.

 _Hey it's Natsu from Starbucks. Hope your tea was good! And your note made me laugh, in a good way! Can't tell you how happy and surprised I was when you gave me the note._

I giggled and curled into bed, still holding my phone as I re-read Natsu's text over and over again. I'd actually done it and he'd actually texted me!

And he was happy? I smiled. Maybe those crappy, romantic chick flicks I'd watched hadn't gotten it all wrong. Things like this could also happen in real life and end up in happily ever after, right?

Well, at least I thought so that night.

* * *

So now, I just hold my pillow tight, close my eyes and try to forget the nice memories. Because I'm telling a story of love at first sight and coming to love yourself before anyone else. Without self love, you really can't love anyone else. At least, I've come to learn that.

Closing the door to the past was my way of moving on. For I knew that door wasn't going to lead me anywhere.

Writing this is my way of having a peace of mind. Of letting others know that's it not about finding the perfect guy, but about picking up the broken pieces on your own and realizing you're better off by yourself than with someone who's not worth your time.

So, I'll put on a smile and move on.

That will be my happily ever after for now.

I'll erase the texts, delete the number and move on. I won't forget the memories, no. I'll write them down, cause it feels good and it was a chapter of my life that helped me grow.

And to every beginning, there is an end to another beginning.

I'll keep these wonderful memories of young love and believing in happily ever afters and move on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Like, love, didn't? Let me know and please leave a REVIEW!

Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! I'm not sure if I'll continue this so let me know if you all like it! Reviews help a lot :)

P.S. this story is based on a true story, that happened to me lol SO I would love to read your reviews!

~ Blue


End file.
